


Miracle

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a surprising decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Title:** Miracle  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt: It's about time  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Harry makes a surprising decision.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Miracle

~

_Christmas is a time for miracles_ , the _Prophet_ declared. Severus tossed it aside, snorting. The air stirred and he looked up, straight into Potter’s eyes. It took all he had not to react.

“Severus,” Potter said, slipping into the seat across from him.

“Potter.”

“I’ve been looking for you.” Potter seemed nervous, as well he should, given all they’d done the night before.

“Why? Regretting last night?”

“Never.” Potter clasped his hand and Severus allowed it. “I...told her.”

“Indeed.”

“She said it’s about time I realised.” Potter smiled and squeezed his hand.

Perhaps it _was_ a time for miracles.

~


End file.
